1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical mark recognition (OMR) card for preventing cheating, and more particularly to a cheat preventing OMR card capable of preventing cheating of other examinees by forming a marking part of the OMR card to include black shading dots so that marks on the marking part are not easily recognized as seen from angles other than a right angle, that is, a front of the OMR card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an optical mark recognition (OMR) refers to a reader system. After a user marks a plurality of marking parts on an OMR card with a writing tool such a computer pen, light is projected onto the marking parts and then the OMR detects intensity of the light being transmitted or reflected, using a light receiving element, thereby reading the marks. The OMR is usually used as an exam answering sheet or for inputting statistical analysis data due to its excellent speed and accuracy.
However, a conventional OMR card has a bright background color while the computer pen, that is, marking pen marks the OMR card with a dark color such as black. Therefore, since the marks made on the OMR card can easily be recognized even from a distance of about 6 m, people cheating on an exam are increasing and the influence of the cheating is becoming serious.
To this end, conventionally, diversification of exam papers into two or more types have been tried in order to prevent possibility of the cheating. In some cases, a very large place has been employed to perform an exam so that horizontal and vertical intervals among the seats can be maximized.
The aforementioned efforts are, however, not effective in fundamental prevention of the cheating.
As a result, consequently, a need for an improved OMR card is increasing, the OMR card capable of preventing the cheating from the first even in a narrow space and with a minimum number of exam monitors.